High Maintenance
by DaRkAnGeL11
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED*So is the mysterious "guy" that rescues Molly when she fell of the building?
1. The Stranger

High Maintenance by DaRk AnGeL

Chapter 1 - The Stranger

A mysterious girl stepped out of the futuristic taxi that stopped side by a curb. 

"That'll be 500 cred miss." the taxi driver asked for his given fee. The girl handed him a cred to swipe. "So...are you new here?"

The man's question brought her away from her thoughts. "Actually, I'm here looking for someone. Do you know anybody by the name of Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne, the millionaire? Yeah, I know him. Who doesn't? He owns most of the building here. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know his address?"

"I could take you to him, if you want. But don't expect him to welcome you with open arms. He hates visitors. His mansion should be somewhere on a high road. You can't miss it." 

"Thanks." grateful for the man's help as she passage down the streets. "So this is the infamous Gotham City. Looks different than the way dad described it. Then again, he was a kid back then. Things change."

__

'A brand new start in my life. A new chapter. Finally, I can leave the past behind.'

"Guess I should search for a hotel to stay for couple of nights. What's the use of standing out in the cold?" the girl murmur to herself as she checked into Gotham Hotel. 

~Wayne's Mansion~ 

"I've dug up information about your school while you were out patrolling."

"What? It's really not a school, it's a prison for young trouble teens?" Terry answered while changing into regular clothes.

"HA-HA. Very funny."

"What? You're not laughing." 

"Back with my research. It seems like you have a new student, looks like she has every class with you."

"So? What's wrong with her? We have exchanged and new students all the time. What's different about this one?"

"Her past." Wayne reply while typing away on his computer. Later it showed a picture of the girl on projected screen. The girl had medium auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a bright smile.

"What about it?" 

"Her name is Molly Owens. Medium height, brunette, living on her own."

"Sounds like your average teen."

"Not quite. Her past somehow strangely connects to mine."

"What's the connection?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Ever since her father and mother died in an accident, she's been on her own."

"What's wrong with that?"

"She's under age."

"Oh."

"That's not all. When her father was young, he changed his last family name to Owens and started a new life in Riverbank. He found a wife and started a family. They had a girl."

"Let me guess, Molly?"

"No, Shannon. She went missing starting from she was six years old. Never heard from again. Two years later, they conceive Molly. They had a normal life until now, somebody was after her parents. They died in an explosion. She was force to flee. But she's here looking for somebody. I want you to follow her everywhere she goes. Find out where she lives and what she does."

"You mean like stalk her?" 

"Not quite. Find out everything about her and bring the information back to me. You better get home, it's a school night. It's going to be a busy day for you tomorrow."

"Yeah, but one more day till the weekend."

~Hamilton High~

"Students, please welcome Molly Owens. Our new student." all eyes were fixed on Molly.

_'I hope I don't have anything in my teeth.' _she thought.

"I need someone to show Molly around the school. Would anybody like to volunteer."

Terry raised his hand. Including every other guy in the class. He remembered Bruce saying keep a close eye on her.

"Thank you McGinnis."

"Whoa! Looks like McGinnis has the hots for someone!" Nelson hollored.

"Class! Settle down!" 

Class was a drag. Every single class was a drag. I watched as Molly in every period. Nothing. She does nothing unusual. I wonder why Mr. Wayne wants me to keep an eye on her? She's just an ordinary girl trying to move on with her life over her parent's death. Just like my father's.

I wonder what's wrong with this McGinnis Guy? He follows me everywhere. I have no moment of privacy around him. It feels like he's stalking me. No need, I'll cornered him later. 

Riiiing! The school bell alarm. School was out for the weekend. All I have to do is follow Molly home then job over. Finally I can catch up some z's.

Argh! What is wrong with this McGinnis guy? He even followed me to the hotel. Alright that's it! 

"Heya!" Molly kicked Terry across the face. Her quick agility caught him by surprise. Then in seconds, she pinned him down to the ground. "Alright McGinnis, I understand that you volunteer to show me around the school...but WHY are you stalking me? I mean, you FOLLOW me EVERYWHERE!!! I can't have any privacy around you! You have ten seconds to explain to me why or your ribs gets a new position."

Terry fought Molly off him. Both stood in a defensive position. 

"It's just...that you're new and all...and Gotham is a dangerous place for a girl to wandering around. Especially now, in the dark."

"Thanks for your concern. But as you can see, I can take care of myself. Come with me back to my hotel, your lip is bleeding. Let me take care of that for you."

With that, Terry went and Molly treated his swollen lip. Later that night, Terry came back as Batman to check up on her. He saw her pick up a picture frame and tears fell from her cheek. After an hour, she finally fell asleep on the couch. 

Moving carefully like a mouse, he entered the luxurious room, then swoop Molly to her bedroom so she won't be cold. Then walked back to the living room and pick up the picture. The surprise adversity almost made him dropped it. 

"Wayne, you there?"

"Still here,"

"I found something I think you should take a look at."

What was it that made Terry so shocked? Find out on Chapter 2! Coming soon! Till then, *DaRk AnGeL*


	2. A Voice From The Past

Author's Note: I'M SOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK A LONG TIME TO POST. Okay, in the last chapter I know I was a little vague about the description of Molly. But I didn't want you to fall asleep on me with all the teeny tiny itsy bitsy details. Ya with me so far? Good. But since in this chapter some things are gonna be hard to explain like Molly's past. She'll explain pretty soon...so have patience. I'm trying to get Molly to confess her true identity A.S.A.P. Then the real adventure begins. *evil laugh* Molly's description are below. But it's taking sooo long!!!

Name: Molly Owens

Age:17

Hair color Auburn, medium length

Eyes: Hazel

Mild tan(like Terry's skin color, a little bit lighter)

School: Hamilton High

Um...What else do you want to know? Just asked me and I'll answer! ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

High Maintenance by DaRk AnGeL

Chapter 2 - A Voice From The Past

"What is it?" a nonchalantly Bruce ask while still typing away on his computer, like always.

"I found her staring at this picture. The boy in this picture looks familiar. I'm gonna fly back with picture and some information in her room." Terry answered while staring at the picture like he somehow knew the young boy. His mind wander with hundreds of questions unanswered. Moving around and about the room very timidly.

"No, just return with the picture. I've found mild information about Molly." Bruce ordered now that he stopped typing...staring intensively and closely at the information he dug up on the computer screen.

_'What are you hiding Molly? Why are you running?' _as a hand under his chin rubbed back and forth, as if pondering absentmindedly. 

"Sure." Terry answered. Not sure if he should invade Molly's past. Especially without her permission. 

__

'Bruce is pretty determine to find out about Molly's past. He is not gonna stop until he finds out what he's searching for. I just hope the truth doesn't effect him.'

~Bat Cave~

"As it turns out, Molly has been running all her life. Running from somebody. She's in danger. Her past was painful. First her sister vanished, then both her parents died in an explosion. I would say that would be enough to drive a young girl insane." 

"I take it she's not like most girls? Poor girl. I wonder how she can smile all the time with such agony behind her past?" Terry implied with anger at who could done so evilly to a young girl?

"She's a strong fighter. Where the picture?" Bruce outstretch his hand for Terry to laid it on his palm.

Terry reached inside his pockets and unfolded the picture. 

Once the picture was in Bruce clutches, he stared wide eye in deep surprise. But quickly change back to his serious expression for Terry not to suspect him with his shock.

"It's a picture of me and my parents." Bruce compose hard not show his hurt, but his fingers couldn't help but tremble nonstop. Hoping that Terry wouldn't notice.

"What? Impossible! I thought you told me you didn't have any living relatives?" wide eyed Terry questioned. Afraid finding out about Molly's past was getting unusually eerie. _'Just who is this girl?'_

"I don't. Have her come to me mansion first thing tomorrow morning. I want answers." Bruce ordered. Getting flash backs of his parent's murder. 

"Okay. But...are you sure about this? I mean...come right out and asked her?" Terry asked with concerned. Concerned of what they might find out. After a few seconds added, "She's been through enough..." but never got to finish his sentence.  


Silence drew between them. Finally Bruce spoke. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go home. I need my rest." waving good-bye to Terry.

~Molly's Place~

Ding-Dong. The doorbell rang continuously._ 'Man, she sleeps more than me! Come on, wake up sleeping beauty!'_

Molly begin to stir. Her eyes hastily open welcoming the morning sun rays through her large window.

"What?...How?...How did I end up in here?" Molly bolted up from her warm, comfortable bed wondered how she'd ended up in her bedroom.

"I must be paranoid. One day in Gotham, and look how it effected me." Molly murmur to herself as she heard the doorbell rang for several minutes. 

I opened the door to find Terry McGinnis standing outside my hotel room. He is dressed in his casual outfit. 'Wonder what he wants?'

"What are you doing here McGinnis? I thought I told you to stop following me. I DO know my way around Gotham." I asked. Afraid that this kid isn't already falling for me. I'd have to break his heart when I leave, or should I say...on the run...to hide from THEM.

"Um...I...Mr. Wayne wants to talks to you." he answered...after a few moments adding, "Right away." his eyes slowly wandered to the ground where the luxurious carpet lay.

"I beg your pardon? Mr. Wayne? Bruce Wayne?" I asked growing suspicious of how he knew and where to locate me.

"Yeah, that's him." he answered aimlessly, still staring at the carpet.

"Right now? This instant? How did he know where to locate me? Why did he send you to fetch me?" I asked again throwing numerous questions at him.

"I...um...you see...he'll explain everything to you once we get to the manor." _'I hope.'_ Terry thought still staring at the ground.

__

'What should I do? This must be some sort of trick. That's right, pulling pranks on the new girl. Oh, who cares?'

"Find. Just give me a moment to change." I answered going back in the bedroom to change, leaving Terry outside waiting.

* * *

The ride was silence and tedious. No one spoke. I tried to make conversation with her but all she would reply with is a shrug. She hadn't said more than two words since we got in the car. I just hope she talks when she meets Mr. Wayne.

~Wayne's Mansion~

"Molly, I need you to fill in some missing information for me." Bruce implied while ushering the two young teens in the large living room.

"Mr. Wayne, I..." I stammered. Unable to reply. _'Could this be him?'_

"Please, let me do the talking. First of all, someone found you staring at my picture..."

"Your picture?" I interrupted outrage! _'They invite me here just to be accuse of staring at one of their pictures?'_

"Yes," he answered. Taking and unfolding a picture from his pocket. 

_'Daddy's picture. That's daddy's picture. How did he get it?'_

"What are you doing with my father's picture?"

"Your father's? This is a picture of my mother, father, and myself. I think you have some explaining to do."

"I don't have to explain to you. How did you get it? Was it you Terry?" I furiously asked pointing an accusing finger at him. Then later adding, "Or Batman?"

I stopped them in their tracks. "Yes, I know. Don't try and be in denial. I saw him---his shadow outside my window. Did you send him there to snoop on me? What is this? Pulling pranks on the new girl?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"First of all, I want some answers! How did you get a picture of me and my family? Starting explaining Missy, or I'll do the talking to the police." Bruce ordered through gritted teeth.

*sigh* What's the use? Why don't I just confess to them? After a few moments of silence drew. Finally I spoke. 

"Fine. I'll explain. It all started when I was ten, I soon learned about my sister's vanishing disappearance. Shannon, disappeared when she was just six years old. I knew I had an older sister that was missing, but didn't know why. Later when I was older, I found out by myself that my mom and dad was in danger. People were after them. Finally, at fifteen, I witness my parent's death. I was placed under a Witness Protection Program, but that didn't work long. The same people came after me, so I was forced to flee Riverbank. I've been on the run since then. ....There! Happy?!" 

As soon as I was finished talking, no one utter a word for a while. Terry couldn't do anything, but sit there dazed with the information I'm filling him. Finally, Wayne spoke. 

"But there are still parts missing. How did you get my picture? I've researched your past and it said your father's parents were killed and he was also forced to move to Riverbank also. Also adding he changed his family name."

I swallowed hard before continuing on. "The reason I have your picture is because..... I'm your niece." Wayne and Terry gasped. None uttered a word. 

"But...I---how can this be possible?" 

"Uncle Bruce...I'm not sure if I should be calling you that but....it's the truth. I'll explain why...but let me speak." I raised my right hand to stop them from interrupting before continuing. "Please save your questions and comments when I am finished. Unless I ask you a question." I ordered. "If I was going to explain my past, I would appreciated of no one interrupted me." I took a moment to catch my breath, then begin.

"When daddy was young, grandpa and grandma sent him to boarding school. They didn't tell him why, but he knew they loved him with all their heart. Only a few years later, you were born. They never told you---you had a brother...because he was always off in boarding school. They thought to be on the safe side, let you think that you're their only child. Do you remember around Christmas time when a boy named Thomas visited?" I asked Uncle Bruce.

"Yes, every Christmas he would come and visit. We would always get along. Although when Christmas was over, he had to return to boarding school." he answered. Gloomy, gray eyes looked at me.

"Yes, that was daddy. All three of them knew that you are brothers. But none said anything. One summer, when daddy was packing to go home for summer vacation, he received a message implying that his mother and father was shot. He couldn't go back home. So he stayed in Riverbank. Using grandpa's money, he finished school and college. He started his own company. Became Chairman and CEO. Made billions. Although he didn't keep the family name, Wayne, he changed that to Owens. He never told me why, just that people were after him. Of course, he met mom. They wed. Although it didn't last long when their joy was demolish by Shannon's disappearance. Until I was born two years later, our life was back on track once again. It's seems like déjà vu happen all over. Mom was kidnap. For months we search. Daddy and I. Until we found mom held at an abandon warehouse. Daddy thought it was time to tell me about grandpa, grandma, and you. He told me if anything should happen to him when he went in the warehouse to rescue mom, and they don't come back alive. I should go to Gotham to look for you. Well, they didn't come out alive. There was a ticking time bomb set, they died in the explosion. For weeks, I mourn. Till one day, I came to my senses. I gather my stuff, swearing that I will find Shannon, avenge the death of my parents, and find you." I stopped. Catching my breath.

"But one thing I'm confused is...if you were born back in Mr. Wayne's time---shouldn't you be like 40 or 50 something right now?" Terry asked very much confused. 

"That's just the thing. Every time I'd bring that up...he always refer to the time machine that he built that he and mom traveled to the future to hide. I think it's still there..." I reached out of my pockets for the little disc that held the information on it. 

"So your saying that Thomas, my young child hood friend is my brother? Still hard to believe. You're my niece?" Uncle Bruce inquire suspiciously.

"I know it seems hard to believe. But believe me, I was also shocked. About the time machine, do you think you could figure what it means on the disc? I mean, maybe...I could go back in time and prevent mom and dad's death."

"I'll take a look at it. I'll try to see f I can re-built a replica of it."

For the rest of the morning, all three of us sat in the same position in the living room. I told them everything they needed and wanted to know. I told them how hard it was for me to locate Uncle Bruce, and how I'd given up hope that my sister is long gone. Sometime around the afternoon, Uncle Bruce finally believe everything. He finally let me in his heart. He said I could move in the mansion with him. I believe I will. Although, I still think he has suspicions about me. Of course, it took me all this time to find him, I could see him run test on me and my past to see if I'm really his niece. Bringing joy and laughter in to this melancholy manor will be what Uncle Bruce yearn for such a long time. I feel like I'm home. I finally found a home that I'd feel safe to live in. 

I'd finally found my family.

~*~

Sorry this chapter was so tedious. It's just that Molly's past and his father's was hard to explain. But if you are still confused about some information her past, e-mail me and I'll try my best to explain it. So...did Molly turn out of who you expected her to be? Next part the real adventure begins! Till then, laterz! ~DaRk AnGeL~


	3. Revelations

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MY APOLOGIZES TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND WAITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! (GETTING ON BOTH KNEES GIVING THE PUPPY EYES)****I'M SOOO SORRIE, IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL STARTED AND SUDDENLY I'M BUSY ALL OVER AGAIN! UNTIL FINALLY I HAD THE TIME TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! BELIEVE, IT WAS VERY EXHAUSTING!!! BUT I'M DONE NOW. CHAPTER 3 IS COMPLETE! AGAIN, MY APOLOGIZES. 

High Maintenance by DaRk AnGeL

Chapter 3: Revelations

***

Journal, 

After two long hard years of searching, I'd finally found my family. Actually, just Uncle Wayne and Terry. I don't have to hide anymore. Uncle Wayne is taking care of me. Not literally, I'm actually taking care of him also. Giving him his medication daily. Except for when I'm at school. Uncle Wayne said he doesn't mind me calling him by his last name. Although he is very protective of me. I guess it's because I'm his only living relative and he doesn't really to lose anyone he loves. Like grandpa and grandma. Even if he doesn't express his feelings towards me, I know he cares for me greatly when I'm not around...It's great to finally have great friends that I can depend on.

Like Max, Dana, and Terry...especially him. He is protective of me like Uncle Wayne. But when I'm in the blues, he is always there to comfort me. It's too bad Dana and him broke up a month ago. He is a special and caring person. Rare in a guy. But some how I have a strange thought that he connects to Batman. For example, last week Terry ask me to go to the park with him because he needed to ask me something very urgent...a couple of jokers showed up and started to hound on us. They threw Terry in a bush, leaving me alone. I fought them off, but it seems like they keep on gaining more and more after each minute. Suddenly, who do you think showed up? That's right, Batman. It's strange really, every time I'm or anybody is in trouble...Terry disappears and Batman shows up! Weird if you ask me...I know that Uncle Wayne and Terry are hiding something from me. And I'm going to find out why!

Terry works for Uncle Wayne, but they refused to tell me what kind of job are they working! I am determine to find out what! These past few months are incredible, but I know they'll eventually find me sooner or later. But I'm ready for THEM. During the two years of searching, I took defense class, I must say that it helped me a lot. I'm not afraid of anyone...but THEM. Speaking of Batman, with my calculations and (observations), I think he is still a teenager. So much responsibility for a young kid. Why am I speaking so much affection for this Batman character? Could it be? Could it be that I've fallen in love for this Dark Knight? It can't be, that's preposterous! Like he would have time for me, defending and watching over Gotham. Maybe...just maybe someday...I could be his Batgirl. *giggles* Till then..

always, Molly

* * * * *

"Ms. Owens! Ms. Owens!" Ms. Smith hollered out to Molly to numerous times before catching her gaze.

"Yes Ms. Smith?" I asked coyly hoping she'll brush off this little incident.

"Ms. Owens, this is the third time this week. I suggest you pay attention. The GTA's Final is in three weeks. Please the use the time available now to study and take notes. I hope all of you use this time wisely." Ms. Smith, our teacher for 6th period. Medium height and weight, looks about in her 20's. Brunette, went on to lecture the class for what seem like an hour.

"Yes, Ms. Smith. It won't happen again." I promised and broadly smile. 

Terry gaze over to me in an -are-you-okay- kind of way. I smiled broadly and nodded my head. Uncle Wayne said the replica of the time machine would be ready in two weeks. I've been daydreaming about how wonderful it would be to see my father and mother again, and how I've could have prevent their death from occurring. 

Riiiing!!! Finally the bell rang. Just as I about to leave for Uncle Wayne's manor, someone called out to me. 

"Molly!" It was Terry. He ran catching up with me. "Hey, are you okay? You've been dazing off couple of times during class." He asked with concern in his eyes. 

If I didn't know any better, I think Terry has a crush on me...but then again, he's still coping with his last break up with Dana. The two broke up because Terry's work was keeping him away from Dana. She barely get to see him anymore, so she called it quits. Still...I could see it in their eyes that they miss each other.

"Terry, you worry too much. Hey, you seem to know Batman right?"

"Uh...yeah I guess. Why?" Terry answer while scratching the back of his head with his right arm, looking intensively nervous.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" hopeful eyes gleamed at Terry.

"Hmm...do I sense some affection towards this Batman? Why Molly...if I didn't know any better...I think--" Terry asked teasingly.

"Uh...I...well...well, what do you care?!" I burst interrupting Terry and turning my back towards him. 

"C'mon, you know I'm just teasing. I wouldn't really know, but I think he has his eyes set on a special girl already."

"Oh," my head droop to the ground. "Yeah, I figure he would. That girl is lucky. Tell Uncle Wayne I'll be home in a lil' while. I'm going grocery shopping for dinner." I imply as I started walking.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks for asking anyway. I'll be fine. See you later."

~Bat Cave~

"What am I gonna do Wayne? Molly likes Batman." I ask Wayne while pacing back and forth.

"So...what's your point? You ARE Batman. Do you mind not pace back and forth? A few more minutes and you could drag a hole in my ground." Wayne said pointing his finger to the ground where both my feet laid.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." 

"Anyways, we have more important things to worry about. I found out about Shannon. She's alive."

My eyes instantly bulge out of their sockets. "WHAT?! Your kidding!"

"Do I ever kid? Anyways, as I was saying, she's alive, but not with the name Shannon Owens. Kudo, a known master mind for stealing the most rarest and valuable items in the world. This time he's searching for a rare blossom-which blooms once every hundred years-only one exist in all the world. The blossom is called Moltein." 

Bruce typed a few buttons which then later display a picture of a mild age man. Around mid 50's. Gray hair peaked through the neatly combed hair. Dark eyes glared with the expressionless face along with the mischievous smile.

"I've heard stories about this blossom. Don't you take the nectar from it to use it to make a 'Youth Potion' ?"

"Yes."

"So...what does this have to do with Shannon?"

"He kidnapped her and somehow transported them into the future. I believe he used a time vortex."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Kudo was the one who killed Molly's parents. He also did something to Shannon."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Use the time machine to transport back and stop Kudo. Search for any lead on Shannon also."

"So it's ready? Aren't you going to tell Molly?" Terry had a feeling that tonight wasn't the best time to travel to the past, but he couldn't defy what has to be done. 

"No. For her safety, you'll leave tonight."

***********(TONIGHT)

A portal like appeared before Terry and Bruce. A "Time Vortex". Bruce had named it. Luminous blue an silver lights clashed and beamed like thunder. Blue clashes while silver blinds. Wind gushed around Terry absorbing him in.

"Once in the past, do not do anything to provoke the future. One false dilemma...and the future will be effected by the change. Only complete your assigned task."

"Gotcha." 

As Terry stepped into the vortex, electric strings bound him and he disappeared as the vortex drift.

******

"Terry? Uncle Wayne? I brought dinner!" Molly called out as she unload the bags of groceries. 

'where could those two be?' Molly though as she browsed through the different sections of the gigantic manor.

"Terry?! Uncle Wayne?! Your dinner's getting cold! Alright, you can come out now! I give up! OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!!!"

'HUMPH!' Molly gave a furious sigh. Then her eyes fell upon an old grandfather clock. Something inside caught her eyes. A bat flew around squeaking as for a cry of help.

' A bat? What's a thing like that doing in an old clock? I'll have to get it out or it'll suffocate.' Molly thought as she tried to free the bat. 

The grandfather clock suddenly glide aside for Molly to stepped inside. 

"What the---" She knew she shouldn't be snooping around, but something inside her told her--- COMMANDED her to enter.

As she amble her way down the cold, grave steps--her mind wandered with questions unanswered. She switch on the lights revealing costumes, criminal items, etc. 

"No...it can't be!" commented Molly as her eyes widen with bewilderment. "Uncle Wayne can't be Batman!" 

'He's too old, even if could---but this is way out of Uncle Wayne's league....then who?" 

Suddenly a flashback flourish a graphic of Terry disappearing and Batman emerge. The next few moments was followed by silence. It was so silent that you can noises from miles away. Nothing came out of Molly for several minutes...until she spoke a single name.

"Terry..."

It wasn't long before Molly saw the picture of Kudo; along with all other information written. Soon she discover the control for the "Time Vortex" and disappeared also. Behind the hidden shadows, stood Bruce. Expressionless as if he knew she was going to uncover the secret . Besides from the expressionless face, a smile crept on his lips as he nodded.

"It's about time. I was beginning to lose my patience."

***** **

~Gotham --- THE PAST~

For the past morning, a certain dark knight we know was still scanning and searching the Past Gotham City. Using his stealth mode to make sure no one sees or catches him. Especially the past "Bat Gang". NO indication of Kudo or Shannon anywhere. While he stop and lounge on an old rooftop. He glance around absorbing in his surroundings. Cars driving on roads---no sight of flying vehicles anywhere.

Even though in PRESENT Gotham, Terry consent at night---the PAST Gotham was already shining bright. As he was gazing around the city, he spotted the most beautiful surroundings of all. It was a cliff over by the shores of a gorgeous sandy beach. The cliff had a breathtaking view of the sun setting into the night. 

'Shway. It's absolutely stunning. Stunning like Molly.' Soon Terry's mind wander absent-mindedly about Molly. 'One day, when she understand the truth, I'll be able to take her here and we'll both enjoy the attractive view---and also...gives me the chance to confess my true feelings to her. I need to tell her soon, I can't hold it any longer!' Thinking about Molly made him feel afraid. Afraid that she wouldn't feel the same as does for her.

As he stood there, invisible to the naked eye, he had no idea that the person he was thinking of---is directly having thoughts about him also. Not with affection, but with futile anger!

~Somewhere in Gotham-THE PAST~

'How dare he?! Why didn't he tell me?! Argh, wait till I get my hands on him!' Molly furiously thought while browsing through the different sections of PAST Gotham. But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a mysterious limousine. Inside, transporting her greatest enemy...

"And Uncle Wayne! Wait till I get my hands on both---huh? Wha-" a sooty, mysterious limousine drove by with the window rolling up as a man's face appeared and along with other people with him. 

'That face! I know that face! I've seen him before...but where?! Think, Molly, think!'

"Kudo!" with that answer Molly rapidly chased the sooty limousine...running...using her full agility. 

'It's headed for the tell building. Thank goodness I took the time to browse around!' she thought while running. 

Molly has chased the vehicle to Buckley's Corporation and followed it all the way to the top roof of the building. Breathlessly, she hollered them to stop before they could enter the private jet that awaited them. 

"STOP!!!"

He looked the same as his picture on Uncle Wayne's computer screen. Not counting the gray hair. Which may have tripled. Kudo had on a inkle coat along with his other inkle clothing. He simply glanced at Molly with no facial expression for a brief moment---before answering:

"Oh? Of what? I simply have no idea what you're talking about. I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kudo---" he extended his hand, but was rudely interrupted.

"I KNOW what your name is you murdering bastard!!! You murdered my parents and kidnapped my sister!" she threw back hotly. Eyes glaring intensively.

By then, Kudo had turn a wan color. His face drained. Showing some facial expression. Assuming Molly knew what his intentions were...he took one last glimpse of Molly, them continue on his private jet.

"Hey! Where are you going?! We're not finished yet--"

"We ARE now! You know, for a young naive girl like you...why do you waste all that beauty and intelligence on such preposterous ideas?! Sadly, you have to learn to keep your nose OUT---where it doesn't belong!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Foolish girl. If you keep on insisting, then suffer the consequences! GET RID OF HER!" Kudo ordered pointing his finger at Molly.

'This is not what I had in mind.'

The two bodyguards were on her faster than Molly could react. Both wore the same outfit as Kudo. The first guy was huge and tall. He plunged towards her giving Molly his rock-hard fist. Soon she fell to the ground, with blood trickling down from her bottom lip. But quickly brushed all the pain away. The second guy had rapid agility. He punched and kicked, but she dodged just in time. The next moments were followed by the sound of punching, kicking, and, dodging. The two was too experience for her. 

"Quicken this up! I've got business to attend to!" Kudo ordered snapping his fingers.

The first guy ran towards the jet with Molly on his tail, but a kick from mid air hit Molly as she lost her balance and tumble down the building. Molly had forgotten all about the second guy.

"Huh? Whoa! Ahh! Somebody help me! Terrryyy!!!" cried Molly as she quickly descend from the building. Falling and falling towards the ground.

Soon she thought that it was over until a dark, cape crusader caught Molly in his arms just in time. She thought she was losing it. She began to see doubles.

"Terry...?" asked Molly fatiguelessly just before she collapse into the welcoming darkness. 

************

Wow, that must be one of the longest chapters I've even written. Also the one that took most of my time. But what can I say? I enjoy doing this. Especially for the people who enjoy ready my story[s]I know that some part may be (again) confusing. Please, don't linger, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions. So...can you guess who is the cape crusader that rescue Molly? Here's a hint: it's not who you think it is...:)


	4. Occurances

**[Author's Note] **Okay, I am really sorry fro not posting this up earlier! Honest! I was planning on posting chapter 4 around when school starts, but I had no idea how busy it was going to be! With schoolwork and after-school stuff etc. and I guess since I haven't written anything in a long time, I forgot all about it. Until I was cleaning out my files that I saw this! And then I was like **"Oh crap!"** When I checked, so many people reviewed saying that I should post the next chapter soon. So then I basically told myself that I am dead because I kept so many people waiting and waiting for the next chapter. Again, with my deepest apologies! THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR HAVING PATIENCE AND REVIEWING THIS STORY!!! And one last thing….

Omni82 – Remember that Molly was brought into the future by her father's (Bruce's brother) Warp Machine to protect her and so she could find Bruce. That's why she is not eighty something years old. It is true that she should be a few decades older than him, but remember the key word(s) *FUTURE* 

                                                *            *            *            *            *

High Maintenance by Dark Angel

Chapter 4: Night Wing     

            "McGinnis, get into the vortex NOW!" Bruce Wayne hollered at Terry.

"What? What's wrong? Hey, I didn't do anything wrong. I was careful." Terry said defensively.

            "I know, but someone else wasn't. Now get in the vortex so I can sent you back." Confused by what Bruce had meant when he said someone else wasn't, but Terry still obeyed Wayne's order anyway.

            Bright elastics of blue and silver flashed that clashed along with sparks of electricity. Terry, who took one last glimpse at the beautiful place he would be showing Molly, stepped in and then the vortex gradually became smaller and smaller, and pretty soon disappeared. 

                                                *            *            *            *            *

            "So what did you mean by 'but someone else wasn't'? I thought we had the only copy of the time machine." Terry asked walking to Bruce in the old bat cave.

            "I did some more research while you were out exploring." Ignoring Terry's question.  
  


            "And?"

            "I found out why Molly was so eager to find me." A long and silent pause…

            "Are you going to tell me or do I have to asked you every on every turn?" 

            "I could have you replaced, you know." Bruce replied, seriously. Not removing his eyes from the huge computer screen.

            Terry threw his hands up in a surrendering mode. "You have my undivided attention."

            Bruce was silent for a moment before continuing. "As I was saying, Molly was eager for my help because she wanted revenge on an old enemy. Turns out that he was the cause for Molly's parents' death. Also, there was only two people accessed to this copy of the time machine…"

            "This guy and Molly's dad." Bruce nodded.

            "Kudo. I figured he's going to do the same thing to Molly."

            "So you're saying that he's going to the past to change that Molly was never born, the whole Owens family?" Bruce nodded. 

            "It's a little vague about why? I mean, why does he want to that?"

            Bruce typed a few words. Then the screen later showed a picture of Kudo and Molly's dad and information about the two. "When Thomas moved to Riverbank, he was offered a job at B. & O. Corp."

            "…Where Kudo had worked recently …"

            "But when the President of the Corp. lost his Vice-President. Both Kudo and Thomas had done a good job, he couldn't decide on who he should promote. Kudo made sure that he'd get the position, but when the President found out that Kudo had scammed some profit from the company for his personal gain…"

            "…So Kudo was fired from his position and Thomas was promoted to Vice-President, but Kudo jealous so he swore payback on the Owens family."

            "Very good.  You're catching on."

            "I learned from the best, but that still doesn't answer question. Who wasn't careful in the past?"

            "Take a wild guess."

            Terry thought for about a minute, more confused than ever. _'Who did Bruce mean? The old man is losing it. He'd probably meant me…' _Terry thought silently. Terry didn't notice that Bruce had noticed his awkward silence.

            "I'm not losing it if that's what you're thinking." Skeptical by Bruce's reply, the young teenager eyed Bruce suspiciously.

            "Hey…. how'd you KNOW what I was thinking? You're not some kind of robot who reads minds are you?"

            "I doubt that. If I was a robot, my rust would show. But that's not important. The important thing is you travel back and bring her back to safety."

            "Who?! Who are you talking about?" Terry asked furiously for the last time raising both hands up in the air. _'Maybe I must be going crazy!'_

            "I would have thought someone clever as you would have caught on by now. Heed closely, tell me what is wrong." 

Terry took a moment to realize that the mansion was quiet…too quiet. Normally it was, until Molly moved in with Bruce and he'd never had a moment's peace with either Molly's music or movies blaring from the amplifier. Terry's eyes grew wide in horror. _'It couldn't have been. Not her. Not Molly.'_ Terry shook his head. Unable to think. Terry sank to his feet, absorbing all the information that Bruce had fed into his brain.

            "So how long has she'd known?"

            "Not long, but that's the least of our problems..."

            "Least?!" Terry shot up. "She knows Bruce! How can you ignore that? How can you just ignore the fact that your only niece discovers your hidden secret? Aren't you afraid of what she'll say… or do?"

Bruce did nothing but glared at the monitor. "I don't. I deal with it. Now get back in the vortex and bring Molly back. She's changing the future right now as we speak. Interacting with the past." 

_'Just don't make things worst, Molly. You don't know what my past self will do to the future.'  _

                                                *                      *                      *

(GOTHAM-THE PAST)

"So who is she?" Tim asked peering down on unconscious girl.

                "I don't know, but all I know is while I was out patrolling I saw her fall of a building." Dick replied.

            "You think "Terry's" her boyfriend?" Tim's eyes gleamed.

            "Maybe, or maybe not. Terry can be a girl too, you know."

            "Who knows? Why don't you ask her when she wakes up?" Tim asks jokingly.

            "Master Dick, are you sure that Bruce would approve of this? I mean, she might be curious when she wakes up to roam around the mansion, ending up to discover our little "secret"." Alfred asked.

            "Well, if he doesn't approved, then I'll just take her back to my place."

            "What are you gonna do there with her?"

            Dick gave Tim a disgusted look. "Going through indolence's must really be getting to you, huh?" 

            "Shut up!"

            "Make me!"

            Dick gave Tim a playful shove. 

            "Hey! What was that for?"

            "For being a brat!" 

            "Why don't we let this young lady get some rest, hmm?" Alfred suggested. Reluctantly, both agreed to leave. Dick gave the unconscious girl one last glance before closing the door gently behind him. Hoping she would wake so he could talk to her. 

                                                *            *            *            *            *

[Molly's dream]

            I have been walking around in circles in the place! "Where am I?" She yelled out loud. 

            Then something caught her eyes. It was two dark shadows looming over a girl. The girl seems to be yelling for them to stop fighting, but they just ignored her. As Molly ran closer and closer to the scene, she became more afraid. She stopped and approached with caution. 'Those shadows….they look so familiar.' ***Gasp*** Molly's eyes widen. 'That girl! That girl…she's me! Huh? Batman?' Molly fixed her gaze to the futuristic looking Batman, who was glaring back at the other shadow. 

            The other shadow had a blue eagle-like with wings imprint on his outfit where his torso was. 'Who is that?' 

            "Terry!" I called to him, knowing it was him behind the Batman costume. "Hello?" I waved my hand back and forth across his face. He didn't even glance my way, just kept glaring. The other look-a-like me and the other shadow just kept on talking and carrying on conversation like I wasn't even there. I took a step back and did nothing but watch the weird scene in front of me.

            "Terry, stop it! You're acting childish."

            "Me, childish?! What about you Molly? You're the one who won't return to her home."

            "My home?"

            "Molly, you can't stay in the past."

            "Why? You don't know what it feels like to finally have the chance to prevent your parent's death."

            "Maybe I don't, but there is something else that I know---"

            "No Terry, you don't. You'll say anything just to keep me away from HIM. But you don't really understand. Only he understands…" The girl took a step towards the dark figure with the image of a bird and wings.  And they slowly dissolve into thin air. 

            I stood, stunned. 'That couldn't have been me, I'm not that stubborn! And who was that figure the other me left with?' I thought.  

When I finally looked over at "Terry", I noticed he was staring straight at me. I was afraid that he would notice me, unlike the other two figures. But he didn't, he just looked away and gave a long sigh and took off his mask. He did nothing but stood in his same position over and over. I could hear the faint beating of his heart growing louder and louder by the second.  And for a spilt second, I thought I had actually saw true hurt reflect in his eyes. But it wasn't true, I kept telling myself. Could it be true that Terry might actually have feelings for me? He couldn't, I know he still loved Dana Tan . . .

                        *            *            *            *            *

"Wah?" I bolted up from the warm and huge bed. Eyes still tired from the slumber. I rubbed my head as if searching for a huge bump from the fall, but then I remembered that someone had caught me just before I was about to hit the ground. My head somehow began aching and I saw two figures from my bizarre dream, but couldn't remember the rest. 

The wake-up alarm from clock stilled blared from its speakers. I searched for an OFF button, but it was too loud for me to concentrate so I just hid under the warm covers of the bed. I didn't care if anybody saw how foolish I looked, I just wanted somebody to shut the damn alarm off! After what seems like an eternity, the alarm was finally shut off! 

"Finally! I thought it would never stop!" I said as I climbed out of the covers, but stopped dead when I saw a handsome face staring back at me. Now I wished I hadn't gotten out of the covers! "Oh, um… thanks for turning that off." I stammered, quickly avoiding his gaze and getting out of bed.

"No problem. Did you sleep well?" I nodded. I took one glimpse and knew right away that I was back in Uncle Bruce's mansion, but pretended to be clueless about it. 

"Where am I?" 

"You're back at my mentor's house."

"Isn't it a little too big to be called a house?"  

"I guess you can say that."

"Do you know how I got here?"

"Don't you remember what happen?"

I shook my head. "Nope. All I remember is me falling off a building and then I guess I fell unconscious"

"Oh." 

We were silent for a while until I remembered I came back to the past for a reason: to prevent what happen to my parents and take vengeance on Kudo. Even though my mind reminded me I had a mission to complete and I would never complete it if this mysterious guy is in my way, while my heart screamed to stay. Screaming that maybe this is my only one chance to see if I can have a life in the past and not in the future. Finally, I had the courage to speak.

"Um, thanks for letting me stay here but I really have to get going." Somehow my body didn't react the same way. I just stood there like a total idiot, until finally I got my legs to start functioning. 

"Wait!"

"Yes?" I turned around, cautiously concealing my excitement.  

            "I, uh, didn't catch your name."

            "Molly, and yours?"

            "Dick. Dick Grayson.  Do you have to leave so soon?"

            "Um, yeah. I have a miss—an errand to run. Why?"

            "Well, I was wondering if maybe later when you're not busy, you might want to have dinner with me?"

            I felt my heart thumped a little faster. "Are you asking me out?"

            "Do you want me to?" 

            "I don't know. Are you?"

            "Maybe." The conversation could have gone on and on and on, but it didn't when a redhead poked her head through the door.

            "There you are, Dick! I have been looking for you everywhere. C'mon it's time for our "walk"."

            "Barbara! Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time." He scratched the back of his head. 

            "Well, c'mon! You know Bruce doesn't like it when you keep him waiting." She crossed her arms.

            "He can wait. " Then he turned his attention back to me. "Anyways, about dinner. How about it?" 

He flashed me a dashing smile. I had to say yes, of course. I nodded.  

"Great. Do you know where _Marcello _is?" I nodded. "Meet me thereat 8:00, okay?"

"Anyways, thanks for your hospitality. See you later tonight." I said as I left, but remember to feign that I didn't know my way around the "house". 

"Here, I'll walk you out. I'll meet you guys in a few."

"Dick!" 

"I said I'll meet you guys in a few minutes."  

I felt Barbara's icy glare on my back as Dick ushered me out the room. I also noticed when Dick didn't bother introducing me to Barbara, but I decided to keep my big mouth closed. Just to be safe. 

                                    *            *            *            *            *            * 

_'She knows…interacting with the past…. get her back safely…who do you think Batman like?'   _Different parts of conversations between Molly and Bruce echoed in Terry's head. The same stuff kept on repeating in his head and pretty soon was giving him a headache. But he still kept searching and flying the PAST-GOTHAM city even though he secretly yearned for rest on his warm bed. No matter how hard Terry fought to keep Molly from entering into his mind, it wasn't enough for her image would always find a way into his mind. 

_'She is going to kill me! What will she say when I find? What will I say? And all this time she thought Batman was someone wonderful, but actually turns out to be plain old me. I hope she won't blow at me. But that's the least of my problems, all I care about is her forgiving and her feelings won't change towards me.' _Terry thought hopefully.

Soon he settled down and changed into some old clothes that Bruce had dug up to make him not look suspicious in the past. Which, Terry was thankful for, and began browsing through the city searching for Molly.

*            *            *            *            *            

Lets see, where was mom and dad at this time? Mom was kidnapped, and daddy and I were searching for the secret hideout. So I have the location, now I just need the time and date. Aha! An electronic store.  The clock read 7:00 P.M. Hmm…that doesn't give me much time to prepare before dinner with Dick and I need to change! Damn! 

"Excuse me sir, do you know what day this is?" I asked a nearby man who walked past me.

"It's Monday."

"Thanks, and can you tell me the date and year also?" The man looked at me strangely like I just gotten out of a mental institution, but chose not to say anything. 

"Certainly, it's April 5, 1932."

"Thank you." The man just simply nodded and proceeded on with his life.

April 5, only five more days before the accident. I've got to think fast. I'll need reinforcement.  I was conspiring up a perfect plan until a familiar shadow cast over me. I looked up only to discover Terry's affectionate eyes peering down at me.  Of course, I expected myself to feel angry at Terry that he didn't tell me that he had another life, being the Dark Knight of Gotham. But I didn't. My mind wanted to scream at him more than anything, but the words wouldn't come out. It was also weird at the same time, how one boy's soft eyes could make your anger slowly simmer down. 

""Terry…"

"Hey," Terry looked down at the girl peering up at him. His heart was thumping like crazy making him more nervous than he really is and making it harder for him to think. Anything that would pop into his head was Molly's beautiful eyes. 

It was weird. None of us said anything. All we did was stare into each other's eyes, but somehow I felt we connected just by looking into each other. Somehow we understood what happen and forgiven each other for it. It was creepy. Whenever I'm around Terry, I would always have this burning sensation inside me that makes me wanted to explode. It was odd being near him, I felt like I'm a totally different person. But it couldn't be possible; he's still in love with DANA TAN. But maybe, just maybe, he could have changed his feelings around me. It could be possible, couldn't it?

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure." We walked in silence and somehow found that we were wandering aimlessly towards Gotham Park. I knew he was avoiding my gaze afterwards. I could just tell by the look in his eyes. I didn't know if it was Terry or me that stopped first, but we stopped. 

"Molly…"

"Don't."

"You have to go back."

""Why?"

"Because,"

"Because…because Uncle Bruce ordered you to go and fetch me! Well, has it ever occurred to you and Uncle Bruce, maybe, that I want to stay here?"

Apparently, my outburst had surprised him.

"Why? I mean, this isn't your home! You belong in the future."

"The future?! Terry, I WAS brought to the future, so technically, I BELONG in the past. This is my home. I need to be with my mom and dad."

"Yes, but things happens for a reason. You were brought to the future to find your long lost uncle and start a new life because maybe your father wanted that."

"Yeah, but if YOU had a chance to prevent your father's death, you wouldn't turn it down…would you?" 

"Yeah, but if I DID, then I would have never met Bruce or you and have this other exciting life."

He looked away from me. "It's complicated,"

"Then you know how I feel…"

"Molly…."

"Terry, please don't make me go back." I pleaded. 

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *

Meanwhile unnoticed by the two teenagers presence, two shadows stood on top of a building watching over them.

"Hey, isn't that your "girlfriend"?" Tim asked mockingly to Dick.

Dick, watching like a hawk through the bat-oculars, didn't bother to answer. The two of them had heard every little piece of the two teenagers conversation.  Shocked by what he had heard about Molly, he was still intrigued to find out more about the girl's mysterious "future". 

                                    *            *            *            *            *            *

**[author's note:] **  Okay, finally! Chapter 4 is up! I'm so sorry I took so long. Anyways,  thank you again my readers for reviewing and having patience to wait for the next Chapter! I love ya guys a lot!J  Till we meet again in the next chapter, ***Dark Angel***


End file.
